


'Tis the Season

by TheBuggu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas stuff, M/M, Robutts being gey, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Lost Light crew wakes up from the B.E.D.s, Rodimus leaves a gift for Megatron in his room.</p><p>Takes place directly after the Holiday special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> The holiday special achieved in making me ship Magnus/Megatron ok? ok.
> 
> Feel free to reblog this on tumblr! http://thebuggu.tumblr.com/post/135825083860/tis-the-season-megatronminimus-ambus-drabble

Megatron was one of the first to wake up from the temporarily induced stasis. And he was the first to make his way to his room. It had been a long day, with Magnus trying to assualt him with...ugh...a hug. It wasn't any wonder that a mech like Ultra Magnus could grow lonely on this at-times forsaken ship, but to think that even someone like him could be tempted by desires...

The co-captain sighed as he skulked through the same path often used to his room. He paused when he noticed Ravage slinking into Swerve's, tail flicking back and forth in agitation, and scoffed. He was wanting to have a private discussion with the feline Decepticon, but Ravage looked upset about something, so perhaps that could wait.

Megatron paused at the sight of Rodimus standing directly infront his hab-suite's door and frowned. He approached with a stern expression, eyeing the way how Rodimus was grinning--looking pleased with himself--and clasping his servos together. "What are you doing?" Megatron quickly spoke up and folded his arms together.

"Ah, Megatron!" Rodimus said cheerfully, looking distinctly carefree. "Just in time. I left a present in your room!"

"You were in my room." Megatron's tone was dry and unamused, especially with the blatant disrespect to privacy. "My room."

"Yes, yeah! Nag me later!" Rodimus cackled and slapped his shoulder. "Go, go enjoy your gift! No one else is allowed to see it though, I gave Ravage the boot for a few hours."

Ah. That would explain why Ravage looked so angry. "I find it disturbing that you overode my lock with the captain's code. It's only used in emergencies, Rodimus. What would Ultra Magnus say if he heard about you abusing your privileges?" 

Rodimus' smirk only grew and he shrugged casually, spoilers rising high in the air. "Hey, now. The gift wasn't my idea, Megs. I only helped _decorate_." Before Megatron could be given time to reply, the captain turned on his heels. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to report to the medbay. Something about a minor infestation, but I can handle it!"

Megatron shook his helm and groaned after Rodimus disappeared from sight. He had a feeling that his room contained nothing but a huge mess and activated his door's control. He stepped in with the full expectation a eyesore and disturbance waiting for him, but he was caught off-guard after entering his room. There on his berth was Minimus Ambus, wrapped head to toe in ribbons. Huge, poofy red ribbons.

Megatron took a few steps closer, clumsily shutting his door behind him. His gaze swept up and down the short, green and white mech's frame. Minimus was wiggling back and forth ever so slightly, canting his helm and nibbling on his lips. His legs were parted and tied back by a thicker set of ribbons. His spike protruded in the air, but it was...oddly colored.  The small, but thick spike was painted with red and white lines swirling down from the tip of the head to its base.

"This is quite...unorthodox," Megatron murmured softly and approached his berth. 

Minimus locked optics for a few moments before glancing down with a shy wince. "I...apologize for how abrupt this is...Ah..." Minimus stammered with his words and bowed of his helm, perhaps out of embarrassment of being so exposed. 

"This was your idea?" Megatron questioned, tone in disbelief and carefully approached. "Not Rodimus' idea of a joke?"

"N-no. I just..." Minimus quickly swallowed and subconsciously tugged his decorative binding. "This was a dumb idea, I'm sorry."

Megatron did not immediately reply and instead walked closer. He brushed his hand against Minimus' chest and hummed. He traced the tips of his digits up to Minimus' neck and prodded the bow, wrapped around it like a faux choker. "I'm surprised, or rather I would be, had you not tried to hug me prior the us going to our B.E.D.s"

"Huh?" Minimus blinked. "But I never got in my suit. To be honest... I think the engex I had was a little strong. I could have sworn my suit was moving on my own, but then I woke up in my B.E.D."

"Hmm." Megatron knew Minimus wasn't the type to lie, but he must have forgotten after ending up in a stupor. Nautica had mentioned him needing to calm his nerves... It couldn't hurt to overlook the action, considering others on the Lost Light had done much worse and ended up with a simple slap on the wrist. "We can worry about it later. I'm more tantalized with my gift."

He watched as his pale cheeks flashed a crimson shade. Megatron leaned forward on the berth and kneeled before him. Minimus was already panting eagerly.

"May I?" Megatron asked, wanting to be sure of Minimus before taking any other action.

Minimus nodded frantically. "Please!"

Megatron simply chuckled and leaned closer. "So, when did you have the time to do this?" he asked, nodding to the festive looking spike.

"Right before Rodimus came back from his little trip. I took advantage of the B.E.D.s and let it dry while we hibernated," Minimus explained and wiggled his hips.

The co-captain smirked and and gave the candy-colored spike a single lick. "Sweet. Succulent, with a hint of tart." With giving Minimus a second of repose, he took the entire shaft in his mouth. 

Minimus arched up, lolling his helm back, and cried. 

Megatron swirled his glossa around the spike. He adjusted his body and grabbed against Minimus' thighs for support. It was strange how small the core of Ultra Magnus was, but yet commanded so much power. His fingers carefully kneaded against white thighs as he worked Minimus' spike, head bobbing up and down.

In an instead, Minimus melted and came undone in an overload. 

The co-captain pulled his helm back, licking his lips, and chuckled. "A very...tangy filling."

Minimus groaned at the jest and rolled his optics back as his chest heaved in a dramatic sigh. "Must you?"

Megatron's optics twinkled mischeviously as he climbed up to the berth beside Minimus and let his servos explore his frame. "Well, 'Tis the season, as they say."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Early Christmas, all you wonderful robutt sinners.


End file.
